Visarian Containment Resolution
Overview The R.001 Visarian Containment Resolution was a Novus Carta era Union Security Council Police Action. The resolution was intended to grant the Union broader action against the Visarian Mandate and the Soldier Wolves in response to trolling and troll aid. The resolution enabled the Union's counter-troll policies to be clearly stated in writing. Origin On May 16th, 2015, at 3:37 PM EDT, the Visarian Mandate raided a Union Summit hosted via IRC attempting to make an announcement. They were held off by basic IP bans. As it had been only a few months since Judgement had disappeared, this ignited worries about the group's return. Jukewannabe and the rest of the former Judgement administration had reformed the group into the Visarian Mandate.Union IRC Chatlogs - 5/16/15 Between the drafting of the Novus Carta and June 19th, 2015, the Visarian Mandate had become active in bullying furries. In addition, they had also taken advantage of the Soldier Wolves' aggressive nature by starting flamewars with them. This only drew attention to the Mandate. Despite the Union's criticism of the situation, the Soldier Wolves continued to persist in arguing with the Mandate. The Soldier Wolves were also believed to have been behind the permanent banning of the Union's Minister of Foreign Affairs, CCSocalGamer, for 'impersonating an official.' The justification behind the moderation was false, but the ban still occurred. The Mandate's bullying of furries and the obstruction caused by the Soldier Wolves were the initial direct rationales behind the conception of the Visarian Containment Resolution.M88youngling's Journals (Entries 4/16/15 - 6/19/15) Around June 22nd, 2015, the Visarian Mandate swayed a Union clan, the Großdeutsches Reich, to secede from the Union and align itself with the Mandate. This was done by impersonating a New California Republic representative, VitoCoreleon003 and having him claim to be spying on the Reich. This infuriated the Reich's administration, leading them to oppose the Union and trust the Visarians. VitoCoreleon003 suggested that an emergency meeting be held on the 27th to discuss the incident.M88youngling's Journals (Entry 6/22/15) On June 27th, 2015, the Union emergency meeting was held to discuss the conceptual police action against the Visarian Mandate. Most present seemed to agree that action was necessary, however there was some disagreement over how action should be carried out and to what magnitude. Mainly this debate revolved around grief reporting. It was known to those present at the meeting that a Visarian official known as Arrakis had sent a PlayStation Message to Union Minister of Security Glass-_-Crane. Arrakis signed the message as the Visarian Minister of Industry. It was believed that this was the same reason that CCSocalGamer had been permanently banned, and there was talk about using the message to bring Arrakis down. However, there was opposition from the elected Speaker of the General Assembly TheMarker_1 and Knights of the Force Grandmaster RenegadeRhythm. Marker opposed the use of the message to report Arrakis due to the notion that the reporting would only be borderline against the EULA. It had been established that Socal was innocent. Socal nor Arrakis impersonated officials. RenegadeRhythm opposed the reporting of Arrakis because it might result in more aggressive retaliation from the Mandate. M88youngling's Journals (6/27/15) The resolution was drafted by Union President M88youngling and sent to CCSocalGamer for support in submitting it to the Security Council floor where M88youngling was listed as a coauthor. It was reviewed and endorsed by CCSocalGamer, Kazu_4117, TeamHeidi, and Linkawin17. Following the meeting around July 3rd, 2015, the Visarian Mandate stormed a Union group PSN message thread and began to spam it. Most players in the thread were PS3 players without the ability to leave the thread. M88youngling's Journals (Entry 7/3/15) This act was the last straw that propelled the police action to become law on July 13th, 2015 with five for and zero against. The voting was counted by LBP Union Vice President Lgmpm, who stepped in to perform the duties of the recently elected Security Council Chairman VitoCoreleon003, who was absent at the time. Lgmpm released a statement, ''"As acting Speaker of the Council, I herbysic officialsic announce the end of the voting and the official voting of 5-0." ''The voting concluded early, as the two thirds majority was met and further voting would not have changed the result.Security Council Police Action Voting Ends Early, Police Action Passes - LBP Union Website News Details The Visarian Containment Resolution outlined the acts committed by the Mandate as well as the specific action authorized against them. The resolution also cites the Hate Speech Act as justification for the opposition of the Mandate's bullying of furries. Other actions of the Visarians that were cited were the May summit attack and threats against the former Union member state called the Bounty Hunter Guild. The resolution firmly established that furries should be supported rather than discriminated against, but still opposed the furry oriented Soldier Wolves' obstruction of action against the Visarians. The police action authorized use of the Independent States Allied Forces and Union Task Force for organized grief reporting against the Visarians and the Soldier Wolves, as well as using ratings if necessary. One level supported by the Soldier Wolves was directly called out and targeted in the resolution, called ''".:IMPORTANT MESSAGE:. (Only for furries)." ''This relates back to riders 5 and 9, which explains that furries distrusted the Union and were not willing to follow basic counter-trolling instructions provided by the Union and that the Soldier Wolves was responsible for this distrust. The level called out in the resolution was the reason behind this and this is why it was targeted. The full text of the Visarian Containment Resolution can be found here. Further Reading The June 2015 Furry Conflict Resources Category:Primary Sources Category:LBPU Legislation